Unforgetable Love
by vampireshawty
Summary: Its when Edward leaves Bella, because of what Bella said. Bella gets bitten when Edward leaves her... then 20 years later they meet at Forks High school... what will Happen Read to Find Out
1. What did I do?

Edward and I we're fighting in the kitchen of my house. We we're having the same argument every since I first got to know him. He still refused to change me into a vampire. I want to be with him forever and he won't change me.

"Bella, I'm not going to ruin your life just to be with me, Edward said from across the table.

"Edward I want to be with you forever," I shouted back at him.

"So do I, but I won't change you just to be with you," He said.

"If you do want to change then you do really love me, maybe you should leave forever, and don't bother me ever again," I shouted with all the angry I had inside about this discussion.

What did I said? I didn't mean it.

"If that what you wish Bella," Edward said, I was still frozen on what I just said. Before I could collect myself Edward was gone.

"Edward I didn't mean that," I said then I realized that he wasn't there anymore.

I ran out my house and saw that his Volvo wasn't in the drive way. I ran back inside and grab my phone. I dialed his number and press send. It went straight to voice mail. He always answers his phone. I walk slowly to my room and started to tear up. I was hurt. My Edward had left me. He left because I said so. He did what I told him to do. I cried all night, until I fell asleep.

I woke up still hurt and alone. Why did I say that to Edward? What was wrong with me?

I walk to the bathroom; I look in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red. I need a shower to take mind of things. I took my clothes off, and I stepped in the shower. The cold water made contact with my skin and send shivers down my spine. I took a few minutes under shower heads. I stepped out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I walk back to my room and put some clothes on. I wore blue washed out jeans, tank-top, and a jacket. I went down stairs and saw that Charlie was gone. I grabbed my keys and headed to my truck.

I had to find out, did Edward really leave me. I started my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I have to talk to Edward. Tell him whatever I said wasn't true. I was just angry. As I pull up to the Cullen's house I notice there were no cars in the drive way. I turn my truck off and ran to the house. I knocked on the door and nobody answered. I knocked one more time and again nobody answered. I put my hand on the door knob and turn it. I open the door, and the house was empty. The white piano wasn't there, the house was empty. I ran upstairs to Edward's room; I walk slowly to Edward's door and open it. His room was empty, everything in it was gone. I collapse on the ground a started to cry.

"Why did he have to leave me? I know why because of my stupid mouth said so," I shouted and then notice a flower on the ground next to where his CD collection was.

I pick up the flower and it had a note attach to it.

_To my Bella,_

_ I left as you told me to, didn't want to. But I don't want to ruin your life. Please I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but I had to do it. I love you Bella and I'll always will._

_ Love Edward_

I felt empty inside, like something was pull out of me. I know what it was, my heart was gone and I was dead. Edward left me because what I told him. I ran downstairs and out the front door. I ran in the woods and cried.

After a few minutes of crying I heard foot steps behind me, I turned around and nobody was there. I got up on my feet and then a pale men walk towards me.


	2. I'm renewed!

**Thanks for the Reviews it made me inspired to write this Chapter…I thought I was not good at this at all…be I guess I am... some you asked you who was the paled man…well read and see… the paled man is not from the twilight story…so yeah...it's my friends name…so enjoy.. **

**Chapter 2**

After a few minutes of crying I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and nobody was there. I got up on my feet and then a pale men walk towards me.

"Well…I was up here going to visit the Cullen's when I heard someone crying," The paled man said.

"Who are you?" I said backing away slowly.

"My name is Michael Smith. I'm not from here," he said then walk towards me.

"Umm…What do you want?" I said as brave as I could, but inside I was afraid.

"Umm...I think you can answer that," he as he charged towards me.

He pinned me to the ground. "This will hurt a little," as he said that I felt something on my neck.

The sharp pain in my neck started to burn. "AHHH!Edward Help!" I said, and then I remembered my Edward was gone. Then I blacked out.

_(A few minutes later)_

I woke up and the pain in my neck was gone, but I wasn't hurt. I got in my truck and as I was about to start it. I glance in the rear view mirror. I saw my eyes there were bloody red. I was shocked, if my eyes were red that means.

"Ohh...my God...I'm a vampire…"I said, and then I remembered it... a man bite me.

I can't go back to Charlie's I might...kill him.

I dropped my truck outside of forks then ran home. The speed I had now was amazing. I felt every bit of my body was renewed. I wasn't the Bella I was. I was the new Bella, the renewed Bella. I ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes for my trip..I had to leave Forks. I can't be around Charlie. I might do something I regret.

My most fake my death so now goes looking for me. I will burn this house pretend that I died in the fire. I ran downstairs to the kitchen; I grabbed the news paper on the table and on the stove. I burned the paper and throw it to the curtains in the living room. Then ran away, I didn't wanted to leave, but had too.


	3. Edward

_Thanks for the Reviews it made so excited to write more… so the last chapter Bella ran away…its now been 20 years since she disappeared…Charlie died …and Bella goes to his Funeral… _

Chapter 3

_(20 years later)_

I change how appear, so I could to Charlie's funeral without anyone recognizing me. It's been 20 years since I ran away from Forks. I thought it might be safe to return. I was sad, when I heard that the Chief had died of a heart attack at home. I felt that it was fault that Charlie died.

One night I even visited him, he was leaving with Sue Clearwater; I wanted to know if he was okay. I saw him seating in front of the television. He was watching a Baseball game. So I thought he was alright, until I heard him sobbing. He kept saying it was his fault that I died. He wasn't here when the fire started. I wanted to go to him and tell that I'm alright, but I knew I couldn't do that. I felt my heart sunk. I was about to live until I heard him something that caught my attention. "_Edward came by and he asked for you. I had to tell him that you died in the fire...that's why I'm leaving with Sue. I could see it is eyes that he was hurt…oh Bella honey I miss you!" _Edward came to see me.

That what happened, when I visited him. That was the last time I saw him that was the last time I saw my father. Now I'm going to his funeral, as I approach the grave site. I saw lots of people; I saw my mom and my step dad. I Billy and Jacob, he still looks the same. I was going to stay for the ceremony, then I have to go back home. The ceremony was long, and peaceful. There we're tears and screams. I wanted to cry as well, but couldn't.

Then ceremony ended and I had to go back. As I approach my home, I saw John outside talking to Nancy our next door neighbor. I met John four days of my vampire youth; he was a new born as well. So he been with to think and thin. He has a thing for me, but I not ready to take our relationship to the next level, I just want to be his friend and he understands that. John doesn't go to high school like me. He goes to college, I tell people that his my brother. My adopted brother and our family died in a fire (figures).

I walk up to the front. "Hey Nancy," I greeted her before I went in the house.

"Hi Bella, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" I asked.

"I'm good as well, I was just asking your brother if he wanted to join the neighborhood watch committee," she said pointing to John.

"Umm... yeah... I join it. I have to keep this neighborhood safe," he said with a smile. "Hey Bella why don't you join too, "he said smiling at me.

"Yeah... that's a great idea John, "Nancy said. "Would join too," She smiling at me.

"Sure why not?" I said then shot a glare at John.

"Ohh…Boy…You guys are great… Now bye… have a great day," Nancy said as she walked away.

I walked in the house and jumped on the couch. "Why did you volunteer me?" I said to John.

"Umm…because I joining it and I'm not doing it alone," he said. "Where were you anyways," he said as he took a seat on the couch with me.

"I went to my dad's funeral," I said looking at the ground.

"I sorry Bella, but did anyone recognize you?" John said with concern.

"Umm… no," I said.

"Okay good, well not...good…Ohh… you get what I mean," He said.

I laughed a little. "Yeah...thanks,"

I walk up stairs reading a book, waiting for it to be 8:00 am. So I could go to school, this year I'm going to be a senior again. I tried of going to school. But I have to, the way I look, isn't going to fool anyone that I'm a 36 year old. It's been 20 years since I was bitten. I spend the time thinking about my old life, but I couldn't remember some. It was blurry, I remember Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Ed-I couldn't say his name. It was hard for me to even think of him. I look at the time and it was 7:30 am. I better get ready.

I ran to my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny wash out jeans and a blouse. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I walked down stairs and found John watching sports.

"Aren't you supposed to get ready?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, hey I a vampire I could change in a snap of a finger," as he said that he snapped his fingers.

"Well I got to get school, so go and change," I said.

"Fine, be back in a minute," He said as ran up the stairs.

In no second he was back wear a white polo, long baggy pants, and his favorite shoes.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Good lets go," I said then walk to the car. "Ohh…wait I forgot my bag…be a minute, just go to the car I'll be right there," I said then race up the stairs.

I grabbed my bag on the bed and walk normally to the car. I walk to the passenger's side. The drive to school was quiet, I didn't feel like talking. As we pulled in the school property, John drops me in front of the school. He notices that I wasn't in the mood at all.

As got down one my closed friends here ran up to me. "Hey Bella, we're senior's again," Ruth said, she was a bubbly person, she sometimes remind me of Alice. Their so alike Shopping, and style.

Ruth was a vampire like us, but she doesn't live with us. She lives with Jack her boyfriend.

"Hey did you hear there are new students, and I don't think their humans. I saw them and they just looked at me…god I'm a good person right Bella," Ruth said hugging me.

"Yeah of course, where's Jack?" I asked her.

"Ohh…umm… he went hunting. His are all black saw he went hunting," She said.

I introduce the vegetarian diet to Jack, Ruth, and John. I learned it from Carlisle. As Ruth and I walk in the hall way, I thought I saw Alice. But I think my eyes were playing a joke on me. We walk to our usual spot, when we got there we took a seat on the grass. Ruth got out some crackers (like we going to eat that) I just stare are her.

"What everybody, who sits on the grass, has something out. So I bought these crackers yesterday for us to display," she said it, and it made me laugh.

Then I heard a voice behind me. "Bella.." a familiar male voice said.

I turn around and saw that it was Edward, Alice and Jasper behind me. What do I say to him?

_Thanks for reading it…hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	4. A New Girlfriend

**Sorry it took long to update my story... i had writers block...sorry.. but here it is... hope you enjoy it.. and sorry again it took a long time. Its going to be Bella POV. Then Edward POV. Then back to Bella.**

_Then I heard a voice behind me. "Bella.." a familiar male voice said._

_I turn around and saw that it was Edward, Alice and Jasper behind me. What do I say to him?_

Chapter 4

**Bella POV.**

"Hi...nice to see you guys again," I said looking down. I didn't want to look at them I was afraid that feeling will come back, the pain of the people who I thought love me, but guess they didn't.

"Bella its really you... what happen?" Alice said.

"If you didn't left you would have known... what happen to me... but guess.. leaving without telling me.. is okay right," I said standing up now.

"Bella..." Edward said again.

"What? Yeah I know right...me here after 20 years..." I shouted at him. If I could cry it would be this moment.

"Bella this was the kids I was telling you about. The that stared at me.." Ruth said standing next to me.

"Really..." I said no making sense at all.

"How...did you became a vampire?" Jasper asked.

I didn't want to tell them anything after what they did to me. But I should tell them, how I became a vampire. "Umm...its was the day after Edward and I got in a fight. I went to the house and it was empty. And I went in and found a rose and letter from Edward," I said looking at Edwards' shock face. "and I ran out crying and a guy came and bit me, I woke up...and then notice that my eyes were different, and I had to-"

"Burn down your house and make every think you died," Edward said.

If I had a heart it would have skip a beat by the sound of his voice. "Yeah..." I force out.

"I thought you died..." Edward said.

I was going to say something until. "Hey Edward..." said a girl behind Ed-, I couldn't say his name still.

"Hey...Tinsley," Edward said.

Before I could say something, the girl name Tinsley kiss Edward. Not on a cheek, but on the lips. She was a human, I could smell her. " We should go Bell," Ruth said grabbing my arm. She pulled me away from a horror movie. "Should we skip school today...and umm... go to my house.," Ruth said pulling to the parking lot..

"Umm... yeah... i don't feel like going to class," I said.

Ruth and I went to her car which was in the students parking lot. She help me in the car because I could open the door. Did I just see the guy I love with another girl? Did he love her like he love me? He said I was his world and now his with a another girl. Was she his new world?

**Edward POV.**

As I saw Bella left with her friend. Her seeing me with Tinsley, my new girlfriend. I thought of my love for Bella from the pass came back. Did she move on too? Does she still love me? What am I thinking of course doesn't still love because I left her. And now she sees me with Tinsley, the girl I fell for when I got here. I love her and I even love Bella.

I don't think I could away with this and tell Bella I'm still have feelings for her.

**Bella POV.**

"Bella...Bella... hello you there," Ruth said waving her hands on my face.

"Umm... yeah," I said, I didn't realize that we left the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Ruth ask, I know what she was talking about.

"Remember the family I was talking... the Cullen's," I said forcing the word out.

"Yeah... you fell for a guy Name Edward Cull-" Ruth said then stop. "Ohh... wait that was your Edward... the Edward that left you because you said something wrong. THAT WAS HIM!" Ruth shouted.

"Yeah... and I guess when he said he will only love me was a lie, and I don't know how many girls have he that to. Even when he said that I was his world, how many girls have he said that to?" I said.

"Wow... you told me he been around for a century," Ruth said. "But it not possible,"

"But didn't see him with that girl," I said, I felt like I was crying but I wasn't. " I think they we're a _couple_," I said.

After that I kept quiet until we were at Ruth's house. I can't believe I skip school, I was a straight A student. I look at Ruth and notice that she changed her clothes. "Did you just use your powers to change your clothes?" I ask.

"Umm... yeah... why want me to change your clothes,"she ask.

"No... not in the mood to look... different," I said.

When we got to Ruth house her boyfriend was standing outside. Was something wrong, this was the first time he came early during a hunt. "Umm.. why is he here?" Ruth said confuse.

"I don't know... maybe something wrong," I said as we put to a stop in the drive way.


End file.
